Breath Again
by RiceRiceBabyRice
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the outcast, the freak, the monster that killed his own parents,loved her,with every inch of his heart. She had a smile like the warm sun carresing your face in the bitter cold. Then that cold bastard came and saved me from myself.SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N

My very first fanfiction ever written :D! Done on a whim, I don't really know where i'm going with this. I might use some scenes from this to make a doujinshi. This will be centered around Naruto and Sasuke. (My two favourite characters :D) And their friendship. And possibly something more. -waggles brows-

Disclaimer: What do YOU think? Naruto is not mine. If It was, Yaoi Fangirls all around the world would die because of severe blood loss due to excessive nose bleeds. ^^

* * *

I loved her, With every inch of my heart. She was brilliant, beautiful and had smile like the warm sun carassing your face in the bitter cold. I was weighted down by my boundless flaws and my terrifying past, but she accepted me as time passed. I was in love. And we were inseperable. Or so I thought.

* * *

I hastily glanced at the messege on my cell phone for the 5th time this dark morning as I pushed up my thick glasses, im severely near sighted. Sakura's voice mail sounded urgent and almost desperate. I grabbed my coat and threw on my favourite orange scarf with a little fox at the bottom of it and rushed out of the quiet apartment.

Stepping out into the chilly air was unpleasant as the cold wind wrapped around my bones and shook my very core. It was still dark out and the cloudy sky was a dim gloomy shade that whispered promises of rain.

"Ahh why the hell had she messeged so early in the morning!" I grumbled, still half asleep. I listened to the messege once more as worry flashed in the back of my mind.

"Naruto.. I can't take it anymo- I... We need to talk... It's been on my mind for so long I just.. Im so sorry Naruto..please just come."

I hope Sakura-chan is alright I thought as I picked up the pace when I saw her standing under the tree. Our tree. The one where Sakura would come and share lunch and I would recieve countless noogies and jabs for the silly things I say. The tree where Sakura would sneak away from her overbearing "popular" friends and come and talk with me, the stupid, loud orphan that didn't belong anywhere and nobody wanted to be seen with. High school is a ruthless and cruel place for those who stand out like I do. Maybe it's because of my bad eye sight... Or my past I thought absent mindedly.

"Sakura-chaan!" I shouted over the distance as I ran towards her eager to find out what had happen but all my thoughts immediatly halted as the look on her face struck a bad chord within me and for some odd reason I couldn't shake the small feeling that was telling me to run away as fast as I could away. She was frowning, her eyes hid nothing as a tinge of pain and guilt spread across her face, the dreary and bleak weather emphasized the look of sadness on her face. Thunder roared throughout the sky. I held my breath.

I slowly walked up to her and flinched as it started raining. With each step, as I neared closer I became more nervous. She tilted her head up, our eyes finally meeting.

Drowing. One look and I was ashphyxiated in the depths of her overflowing fern green eyes that was dulled by a of trace misery, or maybe it was a trick of the rain. The rain was coming down hard, it was as though it was trying to submerge the earth and I resisted the urge to hide.

"Sakura-chan?" I inquired, uncertain but still cheerful. A little rain won't ruin my precious time with Sakura-chan I was chanting in my mind. I took a step closer and pushed my thick glasses up as I ruffled my untamed blond hair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Naruto." She whispered.

"I..."

At that moment, everything went slient. Sakura's words were drowned out with pummeling the rain. I watched as a muscled arm held Sakura's waist from behind possesively and whispered into her ear while looking straight at me. All of Sakura's friends appeared from behind her with a look of disgust drenched in malicious intent reserved especially for me.

At first, I was confused. I had seen that guy flirting with Sakura on many occasions, but why is he holding her like that! And Sakura's guilty expression...why?

Then it hit me, fucking hard. The cold realization of what was happening... Sakura was breaking up with me. Sakura's mouth stopped moving, her eyes now downcast and glued to the ground.

She couldn't even look at me...

"Come on Baby, Lets get out of here." Said the amber haired boy holding Sakura while smirking at me. He took her hand and Sakura let her self be dragged to the expensive looking red Dodge Viper.

"Would you look at this loser that just got dumped. Fucking pathetic! Thinking you could force Sakura to go out with disgusting trash like you.." someone snarled, voice laced with hate and spoke with poison.

I was too stunned to do anything. My heart was racing faster than ever and the pounding was nearly deafening. My breathing became laboured as the feel of my heart painfully tearing was overwhelming. Everything felt so surreal. Sakura leaving, the sound of the car starting up and ripping away. And the rain. Fuck, I hate the rain.

Out of nowhere, a punch was thrown. I was on the wet ground clutching the throbbing pain on my cheek as I staggered, trying to stand up. A swift kick came aimed at my head. I quickly ducked to dodge it but lost my balance and roughly fell back again.

"Pick this Loser up" Somebody spat. I couldn't see who since my glasses were cracked and fell to the ground.

I glared daggers at the asshole who said that, about to say something with just as much venom when two hands came behind me and restrained roughly my arms grabbing my wrists. Oh shit. I tried to fight off the vice like grip but that only resulted in the back of my legs getting brutally kicked, causing me to fall to my knees, making a splash in the puddle of gathering rainwater under me as I cried out in pain. Another pair of arms were holding me down. I was on my knees glaring up defiantly, eyes filled with hurt. First Sakura leaves me and now im getting my ass beat up for no reason. A rough hand grabbed the back of my head and wrapped his fingers in my drenched hair jerking my head painfully upwards. The rain was pounding relentlessly into the ground and grazing my scarred cheeks, causing my blond locks to spill around my face, bringing out my piss angry crulean eyes without any glasses hindering my face.

"Hey, The freak doesn't look half bad without his ugly ass glasses on." He chuckled amusingly as he leaned in, agonizingly close to my face. The crowd curiously drew in closer around us. Some people's eyes were wide with awe and shock, hell if I know why. Some were smirking, the damned bastards.

He got careless though and his hand got too close to my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, drawing blood. He pulled back reflexively and yelped as he cradled is bloodied hand.

"Fuckin' Bitch!"

The others held me down fiercely as he loomed over towards me once more, seeping with rage. I struggled helplessly. There's too many of them, Shit!

His hand lashed out and he backhanded me hard across the face, knuckles smashing the sore spot on my cheek once again. Pain spiked through my whole body as he started punching and kicking me brutally hard. I bit my tounge as hard as I could but coundn't hold back a few cries of pain and soft whimpers as I tried to recollect myself. I could feel my concious slipping as black started to envelop my poor sight, but my pride got in the way of that blissful escape. I can't pass out in front of these jerks. The pain eventually stopped as the asshole whose hand I bit dragged me up by my hair again, our faces so close I could feel his breath.

He pulled out a rusty pocket knife and pressed it hard against my neck with a frightening amount of pressure. I could feel a little of my blood trickling down my throat. And then he whispered, dangerously close,

"Better watch your just made the biggest mistake of your life today and if you don't smarten up, I will make you beg for death."

And with that, they all left, some kicking me on the way to their fancy sport cars laughing while holding their beers and cigarettes.

Feeling hopelessly abondend once again as I laid there on the wet ground letting the icy rain soak me to my bones, cold and heart broken. It was so dark out. Dark and the deafening thunder just got louder and louder. Or maybe that was my heart beat. But laying there was all I could do. The wounds on my body were nothing compared to the searing pain in my heart, tearing me inside out.

"Sakura-chan..." I whimpered. The frosty rain mixing with my warm tears.

* * *

To continue or not to continue. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! :D Enjooy~

It was nearly impossible to limp back to school half blind, my hand against rough bricks as my only guide to lead me to the enormous doors of the school. I made my way to the boy's washroom to wash off some blood that was caking on my skin. I might have to borrow Kiba's huge spare school uniform too...

I was so preoccupied with taking careful steps to the washroom that I didn't hear quiet footsteps nearing me and I collided roughly into someone's chest. Startled and nearly falling, I quickly took a cautious step back to regain my footing using the wall behind me as support.  
I lifted my rain wet head up trying to make out the blur that I just crashed into but my damn pieces of hair were in the way. This wasn't good, I thought. I wasn't exactly the most loved person at school and hopefully, I could swiftly evade this person and avoid a fight. Haha, like that could ever happen.

Just as I was about to murmur a half assed apology, I heard a grunt of pain echo further down in the large washroom. There was another body in here, he sounded injured and I realized that there was the smell of fresh blood on the person in front of me. As I was slowly piecing it together in my head, a forceful hand slammed my injured shoulder into the wall behind me.

"Hn... You look familiar." The dark blur said in a deep, flowing voice. I immediately recognized his voice and could feel the intensity of his dark gaze to boring into mine. I turned my head to the side, cursing at my luck. Out of all the people I could have bumped into it turned out to be the coldest and most ruthless bastard in the whole school. I'd be screwed if he recognized me, and for once, I was thankful that my large, distinguishable glasses had been knocked off. "Err… I think you have to wrong guy." I said uneasily as I tried to fight out of his tight grip. He leaned in closer to my face. And with the excruciatingly close proximity between us, I could smell a hint of expensive cologne misted over him. "Don't you dare tell a soul." He whispered chillingly in my ear, referring to the boy he injured. His voice was so cold and his hot mouth was so close to my ear, the combination made me shiver. He glanced at his shirt that was once pristine and spotless but now tainted by specks of blood and dirt from when I bumped into him. "Next time, watch where you're going, moron." The dark haired teen warned as his eyes traveled down my wet body. "Or else you might not be so lucky." He said with his bastardly smirk. And with that, he left, not stopping as he mentioned "You owe me, idiot."

"It's not my fault that damn bastard isn't careful. His eyes can see perfectly, I don't owe him shit." I bitterly growled as I stalked deeper into the dim washroom, making my way slowly to the long row of sinks to wash off some blood.

"Naruto?" A pained but familiar voice questioned.

"Shikamaru? That you? What are you doing here! did that fucking bastard hurt you?"

"A few cuts but I'm fine for the most part, arm hurts like hell though." And he mumbled something about "Impatient and troublesome assholes."

"I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses." He stated with a bit of wonder. He looked at me thoughtfully as I fidgeted, anticipating the question that was bound to come next.

"That's your blood all over you isn't it. Who'd you get in a fight with this time?" Shikamaru questioned.

I didn't respond because I was attacked by a flurry of agonizingly painful memories of what happened minutes earlier in the icy rain. I bent my head and clenched my fist over my painfully searing chest. I was hurt and my body was quivering. My wounded heart started to pound loudly in my ribcage. I let out a shaky exhale and my back hit the wall and my vision was spinning. Shit, I didn't bring my medication. I heard Shikamaru whip out his cell phone and dialed.

"Kiba, its Shikamaru, come to the guy's washroom in the science hall quick. And bring you spare uniform." He hung up before Kiba could ask any questions.

"Naruto, breath, I'm going to bring you to Iruka sensei." He said calmly.

I clenched my useless eyes shut and tried to breath, but my lungs felt constricted and I couldn't inhale. I was having another attack. I heard Shikamaru's hastened footsteps. He quickly ran to my side as my legs gave out. I was about to collapse on the floor but I fumbled into Shikamaru's arms. He gently lowered me to the cold floor as he sat with me, hands reassuringly on my shoulders.

"If it's Sakura, don't think about it, about her." He said in a soft tone. After a few calming moments of silence and then tried to change the topic, "Remember when Kiba tore the last pages of that book you were reading and made you go on a 3 hour scavenger hunt for it?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? The pages were taped behind my back the whole time. Damn bastard." I responded lightly in a hoarse voice. The heart wrenching memories slowly easing off my mind as I listened desperately to the distraction Shikamaru offered. I sighed deeply and tilted my head against the wall and closed my eyes as we sat in silence. Unknowingly a tear slipped from the corner of my eye. It hurt so goddamned much just to think about her now. After all we've been through, I'll never be able to talk to her like before, and nothing will ever be the same without my closest childhood friend.

Then I felt a warm hand over my eyes.

"It's okay, Naruto. You have us. Don't cry." I heard Kiba's scruffy voice laced with sympathy try to assure me. The warmth vanished as Kiba handed me a clean uniform with a silly grin.

A smile crept to my lips. "Who's crying, dog breath?" I sniffed, wiping my eyes and grabbing the uniform, heading to a stall to change. I came out feeling clean and slightly better.

"So what did the Teme want with you Shikamaru?" I asked and Kiba and Shikamaru hesitated and shared a knowing look. After a short nod from Kiba Shikamaru replied,

"He wanted to know who you Kiba and I, and the others work under."

My eyes widened hearing that "How the hell does he even know any of that at all?, did he find out?" I frantically asked.

"No, remember, Sasuke work's for Akatsuki. He's not going to be clueless. Somehow, our information slipped. I hope Sakura doesn't reveal anything stupid to him." Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"Naruto! You look like a girl without your huge magnifying glasses." Kiba said loudly.

"Don't make fun of my glasses, jerk, I'm in serious trouble without them." I growled.

"What ever man, their so huge they eat half your face up. People can't even see how cute you are without them, shrimpy." The ruffled brunet put his arm around my neck and gave me a concussion inducing noogie.

"You-! Don't call me "cute" I'm a very masculine man dammit!" I angrily exclaimed as I twisted out of his hold, ready to unleash hell on him after hearing him grinning

"You wish."

"Hey! Where'd Shika go?" Kiba interjected before I could respond and quickly sprinted off away from me towards Shikamaru who was further down walking towards the hospital wing in the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- -------------------------

And so it begins. DAH DAH DAAAHHH. Much more will be revealed about Naruto and his group's "Job" and its importance as the story progresses. And Sasuke will become a huge factor in Naruto's life, for better or worse, but of course for us raving fan girls it will definitely be what we crave for ;D


End file.
